The Swing
by XxBunnyKnightxX
Summary: She didn't know what she was doing out so late. Only that she wanted to swing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I haven't posted anything in awhile! My computer died and all my drafts went with it! Anyway, here's a quick one-shot I have for you guys! :) Tell me what you think, and I might continue it! :) P.S I was having issues uploading it and I finally figured out why! Hurray! I can upload more stories! :) **

She honestly doesn't know what she is doing wandering Konoha late at night. Perhaps it started in a vain hope that she would run into Naruto-kun! She can feel her cheeks burning up in her usual tomato-like blush. "Naruto-kun." She whispers. She keeps walking until she reaches the academy.

She stands there shocked. She hadn't realized that her feet were taking her here.

She looked around, almost desperatly looking for the swing that was always occupied by a certain orange ninja.

She frowned when she found the swing sans Naruto. She walked to the swing and sat down. Immideantly she felt the warmth she always felt when she was thinking about Naruto-kun.

She smiled and gently pushed herself off the ground. She started swinging. Faster and faster, higher and higher, until she could see the top of the hokage towers. She stated to giggle and suddenly found that she could not stop giggling. "Hinata?" She slows down and turns to find the one person she had been thinking about all day.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Naruto asks. Hinata blushes and looks down.

"I-I could ask the s-same as you, N-Naruto-kun." It was Naruto's turn to look down and blush. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "I've been having these... horrible nightmares."

Hinata directs her concerned look at Naruto. "W-Why don't you t-tell m-me about them? It m-might make y-you feel better." She suggests quietly. Naruto scrunches his brow. "Are you sure you want to hear them? They're pretty scary." Hinata nods her head firmly.

"I'm sure. Anything to help Naruto-kun." Naruto looks stunned. Nobody but Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, and occasionally Kakashi has actually genuienly cared enough to actually listen to him in such a long time.

"It was about my... tenant." Naruto admitted. Hinata's eyes turn sad. He had told the Konoha 11 about the Kyuubi after the Pein , they were all angry, sad, and disappointed about the way they and the villagers had treated Naruto.

Hinata had gone completly out of her character and had actually gone out of her way to personally deliver her wrath to everyone that had treated Naruto like trash.

Afterwords, she vehemently apologized to Naruto about not doing what she should have done. Naruto shook off her apology with a smile. "I understand", he had said, "But you had as rough a childhood as I, if not rougher. It's our past experiences and how we deal with them that make us the people we are today." The Konoha 11 stared at Naruto and his inexpected pearl of wisdom.

"I've been having these dreams where he takes control and just... " Naruto couldn't sat anymore. He'd been having dreams of the Kyuubi taking control and completly oblidorates the entire villiage. The worst part was when the Kyuubi kills his precious people in front of him. Iruka, Sakura, Saskue, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and... _Hinata_. Naruto starts shaking.

Hinata quickly comes out of her stupor and clutches Naruto close. "Shh. It's going to be alright. We all have faith in you." She whisperes the comforting words into Naruto's ears.

"We all have seen your progress from a silly goofball," Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Hinata smiled and puts a delicate finger to his lips to stop his words. "From silly goofball to heroic legend. This is why we all have faith in you."

Naruto stared at Hinata, amazed at her strength. "You know," He grinned, "I think this is the second time I've heard you make an amazing, stutter-free speech." Hinata blushed.

Of course he was refering to the confession. "I'm sorry for not acknowladging it and you sooner." He said. Shame filled his voice. "There's not really an excuse for..."

"No!" Hinata interrupted him. "I will not have you apologise for my mistake." Naruto's eyes hardened. "Mistake?" He whispered in a hurt voice. "You... told me you loved me. Did you plan on never actually telling me how you felt? Did you think that eventually I wouldn't notice?" He shouted angrily.

"Why not?!" Her own voice hardened. "You never had before." He immeadently lost all his anger.

"You, of all people, should know all about the pain of unrequited love. The fear of rejection outways the possible happiness that you could have." Hinata whispered and clutched at her arms.

"You want nothing more for this person other than to be happy in the ways that you can't." Naruto looked at Hinata. He really LOOKED and obsereved the kunoichi that had saved his life.

She was strong. Stronger than anyone he had ever known, but like him, she had her own insecurities.

All her life her clan had looked down on her. They laughed and called her "weak". Her own father, up until the chunin exams, had said that she was a total failure. You can never really get over something like that, Naruto thought. He knew from past experience that you can never really get over being degraded over and over again.

"Hinata." He whispered. "I'm so sorry" Her head whipped back to look at him with wide pale lavender eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry that I'm such a baka and a dobe that I've been ignoring what has been in front of me this whole time." He touched her cheek gently with one hand. Hinata leaned into his touch.

"I've been so supposedly in love with Sakura that I hadn't noticed that I was doing to you what she was doing to me. I can't promise anything yet, but give me time to figure it out?" He asked with a tiny smile.

Hinata smiled back. "I've waited this long. I think I can wait a little longer." Naruto grabbed her hand. " Get some ramen with me?" He asked.

Hinata looked confused. "Is Ichiraku Ramen even open at this hour?" Naruto grinned. "They are for their best customer!"Hinata grinned with him.

"Let's go!" She sprinted on ahead. Naruto looked at her, amazed at how far she'd come since he's known her. "Well? Are you coming or not?" She shouted excitedly. Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. "Wait for me! I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank all the people that are extreamly patient with me for reading my stories and putting up with my lateness! I really want to thank ****_ThymineKyuuzumaki _**** for genuienly pointing out a spelling error. I couldn't remember how to spell the word immediately and apparently, it's not phonetic :) So thank you! :) If you see an error, please don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews! it's much appreciated. :) **

It was a warm sunny, and most importantly, peaceful day in Konoha. But sadly it was not to to last. "NARUTO!" The orange ninja dashed across Konoha with great skill accumulated by years of dodging the anger of his pink-haird teammate. "I said I'm sorry!" he replied. "Apparently it's not enough that our sensei abandons us to do our own training, but I was stuck there, ALL ALONE FOR THREE HOURS!" Sakura screamed angrily whilst chasing her knuckleheaded teammate.

"What could have possibly been so important they you forgot about training?!" Naruto paused in his escape. He scratched his head. "I was getting ready for Hinata's surprise date! She's coming home soon from a mission and I want everything to be perfect!" Sakura immediatley calmed down and smirked. "So, it's a date with Hinata, eh?" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"May I ask what your plans are?" Again, he nodded and grinned. "I'm going to take her to a bath house to relax. After that I'm going to take her dancing and dinner!" Sakura looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my idiot teammate." She declared. Naruto chuckled. "Does that mean you approve?" he asked.

"Approve? I might just use that as an example for dates for me to go on!" Sakura said in an impressed tone. She honestly was surprised at the newfound romantic side of her teammate. If she didn't have Saskue, she'd be a little bit jealous of Hinata for having such a wonderful boyfriend. Suddenly, Konohamaru ran up to Naruto. "Hey! What's up, Konohamaru?" Naruto noticed his dispair-ridden facial expression. "I was just with Hanabi. She says her sister is in the hospital and it doesn't look good." Konohamaru said tearfully. Naruto's entire face paled. "I've got to go." He whispered. He sprinted off to the hospital.

"That was a lie, wasn't it?" Sakura asked Konohamaru suspiciously. Konohamaru looked offended. "Why would I lie about something like this? This is Hinata we're talking about! Her life is in danger!" Konohamaru said dramatically. "So... it was a lie." Konohamaru nodded. "Wait a second... Hinata put you up to this?" Sakura asked, amazed that innocent little Hinata could get Konohamaru to lie to his idol. "Hinata threatened to tell Hanabi my seceret." He explained bashfully blushing.

At the hospital...

"Where is she?!" Naruto demanded as soon as he set foot within the hospitial walls. "Who do you mean, sir?" The nurse at the desk inquired. "Hinata Hyuuga. Which room is she in?" He growled. The nurse, surprisingly, smiled. "Room 114. I'll tell her you're coming." The nurse got up and walked to a hallway. She walked to the room and knocked on the door.

"He's here." She whispered. "Thank you." a quite voice replied. "She's ready to see you now!" The nurse yelled to Naruto. He looked startled for a moment then stomped to the other end of the hallway. He forcefully opened the door to see... Hinata in the bed looking absolutly fine.

"What the hell?! You had me worried sick!" He yelled at Hinata who only giggled. "I wanted to surprise you. So... Surprise! I'm not dying!" Naruto frowned. "That's a horrible surprise." He grumbled. "I thought you were really injured." Hinata's smile dropped a little bit. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I honestly didn't think you would react this way." Hinata's whole face looked sad now. "How could you not realize that I will always worry about you?!" He yelled.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Everytime you go out on a mission, whether it'a a D-rank or an S-rank, I'm worried you won't make it back." He started shaking. Hinata put her arms around him. "I'm sorry! This was a mean thing of me to do. I was just... I don't know what I was thinking." Hinata admitted. Naruto cupped her chin. "Well, something good did come out of this." He said. Hinata looked at him curiously. "I know how I feel about you." He whispered.

His face came closer and closer to hers until their lips finally touched. Hinata's eyes widened at the contact, then closed as she slipped into bliss. They seperated. Naruto looked deeply into Hinata's eyes. "I'd go crazy if something ever happened to you." Naruto admitted. Hinata's eyes widened. "I did go crazy when I thought Nagato killed you." Hinata was aware that Naruto almost went the full nine tails form of the Kyuubi.

Hinata cupped Naruto's chin and he leaned into her warm touch. "I can't promise that I'll come back unscathed from every mission, but I shall try with every fiber of my being to come back to you. Everytime." Hinata promised. Naruto smiled. "I promise the same." He replied. His eyes widened in amusemnet. "How can I trust you to keep your promise?" He asked teasingly. "Because neither of us goes back on our word. It's our nindo!" Hinata replied with equal mirth. "I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered. "I love you, Naruto" Hinata replied. They kissed again, sweetly and slowly.

Then, the hospital door opened and all hell broke loose. "Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted a very irarte and sober hokage. "What do you thingk you're doing on _my_ hospital bed?" She demanded. "Um... kissing my girlfriend?" he answered meekly.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?" Hinata whispered. Tsunade smiled. "That's what I thought! Good job, Hinata!" Said heiress was looking down while poking her fingers together. "I'm his g-g-g-girlfriend!" She shouted excitedly, then covered her mouth with her hands and turned a whole new shade of red. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. "Same old Hinata. At least she didn't faint!"

Hinata smiled as her face slowly reversed the unnatrual redness it had gained within the last couple minutes. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Hey! You two planned this didn't you?" Tsunade innocently walked out the door, smiled and said, "Maaaayyybee!" Hinata giggled and Naruto turned to her. She nodded. Naruto sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
